Life In a Day
by trekhorse42
Summary: Kat just moved to Deep Grass and doesn't have any friends except for her two brothers Kirk and Tiberius who also live in Deep Grass. She's all alone until a hedgehog comes along and changes her life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

The wind that came off the sea caused my hair to whip my face, stinging my skin.

The waves lapped onto the shore, seeing no rush to be anywhere. I watched, soaking up the setting sun.

If I hadn't moved, I'd be at home, hanging out with my friends and maybe even having a sleepover. But instead, I was sitting here on a beach, all alone.

I guess I wasn't completely alone in this town. I had my two brothers, Kirk and Tiberius. The only problem was that they were always busy working, so I never got to chat. Except for the time when I tagged along with Tiberius, who fished for the food store in town.

Tiberius was a few years older than me, and a lot grumpier. When we were younger I never played with him because he would always yell and throw things at me. Kirk had an ok relationship with him, but me, nope. I just tried to avoid him my entire life, which so far, I was doing an alright job. But the day that I tagged along with Tiberius while he was fishing was another story.

It was a few days after I moved in, A.K.A. last week. I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to follow Tiberius, who was claimed to be the best fisherman in town.

He was his usual self, grumpy, quiet, a volcano that was ready to explode.

At first I didn't say much, I just watched as he threw his line in the river and waited for a fish to bite. After a while though, I got bored. He'd only caught two fish in one hour, and there wasn't much action. I guess I got impatient or something, so I started talking my head off. Tiberius was already in a bad enough mood with me being there, but with me being noisy, he went crazy.

"Kat! Shut up and go away! You are the worst sister EVER!" He had yelled.

I ran away, disappearing into the town where I had no friends except for my brothers. That was the reason I was sitting on the beach, watching the sun set. I didn't have anything else to do.

I sighed. I shouldn't have moved. There was nothing good in this town.

"Hello."

I flinched and spun around, shocked when I found a hedgehog standing in front of me.

"Hi," I replied, getting to my feet and brushing the sand off my clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um… nothing really."

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute, and I began getting the feeling that I might not be as alone as I thought I was in this town. But could this hedgehog be trusted as a friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and help me make my story better! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The hedgehog was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"I've never seen you around before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Last week."

"Hm. I hope you like Deep Grass. Speaking of which, what's your name?"

"Kat." I surveyed the hedgehog. She was about the same height as me, and I was on the short side of the spectrum. The hedgehog wore a light green dress that complemented her light brown fur. On her feet was a pair of cute sandals that looked stylish and comfortable.

"That's a cute name. My name's Nikita. I would love to talk, but I have to get going. Bye!" Nikita walked off in the direction of the river.

I stood on the beach, not sure what to do next. I glanced over my shoulder, and seeing the sun had almost set, I decided it was time to start heading home.

My house was in a forest of pine trees. Thankfully it wasn't a very long walk from the beach to my house, because by the time I reached it, the sun had set and darkness was settling over Deep Grass.

I unlocked the door, and my cramped home welcomed me. I hadn't bought any furniture yet, except for the bed and phone in the attic, and the stove, sink, and refrigerator that came with the house.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused about why someone was calling me. "Only one way to find out," I told myself, charging upstairs to the attic that was my bedroom.

"Ring-"

"Hello?"

"Kat? How are you doing? You haven't called like you said you would!"

I recognized the voice instantly. It was the worried voice of my mom.

"I'm sorry mom," I apologized, "I haven't had much time to call."

That was a lie. I had had plenty of time to call my mom, but I didn't want to. I was afraid that if I heard her voice I would lose my will and start crying out of homesickness. That hadn't happened yet though. So far so good.

"Oh. What's kept my daughter busy?"

"Um…" I began, quickly thinking of something that I could say. "I've been busy exploring and making new friends."

"Oh, that's great!" My mom exclaimed. "Tell me about your new friends."

"I'd- I'd love to, but I'm busy now," I stuttered.

"Oh, really? What-"

"I have to go mom, I'll write you, bye." I slammed the phone back in its receiver, and thudded down on my bed.

I didn't mind lying. But lying to my mom wasn't my most favorite thing to do. In fact, it left a sour taste in my mouth.

After realizing I was done for the night, I decided to go to bed.

_Forget about getting into more comfortable clothes,_ I thought to myself. _I'll just sleep in what I'm wearing._

I could hear the wind whistling outside of my window. It ran its fingers through the pine needles, which caused me to shudder.

"Fine," I groaned, "There's no way I could go back to sleep, thanks to you." I muttered.

It was a little past seven a.m., and I could hear a storm brewing outside. I could already tell today was going to be rough.

I got out of my comfy, warm bed that was calling for me stay, and walked downstairs. I decided to get something to eat, so I opened up the refrigerator and looked inside. It was empty. Of course. I had eaten the rest of my food yesterday.

I glanced out the closest window, and I could see the pine trees fighting against the strong wind and the hard cold rain.

I weighed my options. I could go outside and get soaked, or stay in my cramped house and starve. Both were about the same, so I decided to be risky and get wet.

After digging through my suitcase for a few minutes to find a raincoat, I was ready to go.

I pulled open the old, creaky door. Instantly I got soaked as if I had jumped into a lake. My raincoat wasn't as invincible as I thought.

It was too late to go back inside unscarred, so I gritted my teeth and plunged forward through the forest, wind, and rain.

A few minutes later, I reached the edge of the forest. Little did I know how bad the storm really was.

As I took my first step out of the forest, I almost fell over. The wind was at least twice as strong as it was in the forest, and there was a curtain of rain so dense that I couldn't even see the river, and the river was only about ten yards away!

I stumbled forward, unable to see where I was going. _Please don't let me fall in the river, please…_

Ahead of me there was a break in the rain, and I could make out a house and the bridge that crossed the river.

I surged forward, trying to reach the bridge before it disappeared again.

"Whoa!" As soon as I stepped onto the wooden planks, coldness plunged through my shoe and grabbed my foot.

I took a step back, surprised. The river must be overflowing! Meaning… it covered the bridge!

I tested the wooden bridge, taking a step onto it again. I could barely hear it groan over the howling wind, but I figured it would be ok to cross.

I walked across the bridge; the river water swirling around my ankles, trying to persuade me to join it.

The moment after I stepped back onto solid land, I heard a loud crack. I twirled around to see what had happened, and I was shocked to find that one of the planks had broken and was swallowed up by the river!

"Close call," I mumbled to myself, continuing on my journey through the sheets of rain and gusts of wind.

Fifteen minutes late, I had no idea where I was.

The storm hadn't eased up, and I thought I was beginning to get frostbite. I couldn't feel my toes, and my fingers were becoming numb. My teeth chattered, and I desperately wanted to get out of the cold.

"Kat? Is that you?"

I raised my head and squinted. I could barely make out a figure. Was it one of my brothers?

"Kat!" The figure came closer and closer, and I could tell it wasn't human. It was Nikita, the hedgehog I had met the other day. She carried an umbrella, and wore a yellow rain coat that was buttoned up.

"Kat, come on, we have to get you inside." She grabbed my arm, and began hauling me away. _I guess we're friends now,_ I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm water rushed over my frozen feet. It swirled around in the bathtub, and I could feel my feet coming back to life. I sighed in contentment, and that was when Nikita spoke up. I had forgotten she was there.

"How long were you out there?"

I reviewed all that had happened since I walked out of the door to my house. I was probably out there for… "Maybe twenty minutes?"

"Wow. Why were you out there in the first place?"

"I was going to the food store to buy food."

"Oh." Nikita giggled. "You have a lot to learn about how this town functions."

"Really? What do you mean by that?" I raised my eyebrows.

Nikita moved to turn off the water that was flowing into the bathtub. "Well… it's hard to explain. Are your feet ok?"

I wiggled my toes. "Yep."

"Good. Here's a towel you can dry your feet with," she handed me a soft yellow towel, "and after that we can talk in the living room and wait for the storm to let up."

I nodded, and Nikita left the bathroom.

After drying my feet, I set the towel next to the sink and as I was walking out, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My hair was still wet, but in some places it escaped my ponytail and stood up randomly. I didn't bother to try to fix it though, because I knew it wouldn't help.

I was borrowing one of Nikita's shirts, since mine was soaked with rain water. It was an orange cotton t-shirt. It fit me perfectly, and I wanted to keep it. The sleeves were short, and not too tight, and the neck was loose. I loved it. I just loved it.

"Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," I answered, walking out of the bathroom and finding my way to the living room.

Nikita's living room was beautiful; at least that's what I thought. It was bright and colorful, with items ranging from flowers to a cabin couch. I adored it, and was about to tell the owner of the room that when she spoke up.

"Have you met all the villagers yet?"

"No, I don't think so," I replied, plopping down on the cabin couch beside the her.

"Well, after this storm lets up, I'll introduce you to all the villagers."

"No, really, that's ok-" I protested. Nikita cut me off.

"Everyone in this town is nice, and besides, you need know everyone in town if you're going to live here."

I sighed, giving in. "Ok, if you insist. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Nikita stood up, smoothing out her white blouse she was wearing. "No, it's not a problem. Now if you will excuse me," she began striding towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate for us."

I smiled politely as she disappeared into another room. As soon as she was gone, I began scanning the objects scattered around her living room. A few framed pictures caught my eye, and I decided to walk over and check them out.

The first picture was of a girl hedgehog sitting in the grass with a male eagle. Both were grinning, and the eagle was waving to whoever was taking the picture. I figured they must be friends since both animals looked too young to be boyfriend- girlfriend.

The second picture was held by a wooden black frame. The frame matched the picture, because it fit with the green color of the grass. Two animals were sitting under a tree, both of them hedgehogs. I could tell that the one on the right was Nikita because of her soft brown fur, but I had no idea who the other hedgehog could be. He was a male, with spiky black fur and spines that were smoothed back in a particular way that made him look almost… cute. Nikita had her paw over his paw, and both hedgehogs had a smile on their face, but a different kind from before. These smiles were… tearful, as if the hedgehogs would be yanked away from each other forever.

The last picture took place inside a house. This time only the hedgehog with black fur was in the picture. He was laying on the couch, his body sprawled out across the entire thing. His eyes were closed, and he was in a sleeping position with a pillow propping his head. I could barely make out a metal pendant on the shape of a…

"Kat?"

I spun around, surprised by Nikita, who was standing in the doorway. "I… I didn't see you there…" I stammered, realizing that my new friend might _not_ want me looking at what I thought were personal pictures.

"Here's your hot chocolate." The hedgehog gave a warm smile, offering me a mug. I gave a small sigh, relieved that she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks." I took the mug and drank the hot, sweet, chocolaty liquid inside. We sat on the couch and talked, waiting for the rain to stop. It did, but only early evening.

**I'm thinking about deleting this story... review and comment if you don't want me to!**


	4. Chapter 4

The world was darkening when I left. The rain had stopped, but the gray, threatening clouds still loomed overhead. Nikita and I had agreed to meet the next day, presuming that it wasn't raining too hard. If it wasn't, we were going to go to the city, and she would show me where she worked.

I pondered over these things as I walked home. Today had been a huge step for me ever since I moved here, because I had made a new definite friend. I had gotten to know Nikita well during the five hours I spent at her house.

Nikita lived in a bigger town when she was a kid, but moved here once she was old enough to. She had two sisters and one brother, all three who were younger than her. The second oldest was Spike, who was two years younger than Nikita. And the two youngest siblings were the twins, Flower and Blossom. Nikita had explained how loving both girls were, but how rowdy they could be. Nikita hated to leave them when she moved out, but she needed her own space, her own life. She moved to Deep Grass, which was a great town, so things turned out good.

Nikita also loved to sew things. When she was twelve years old, she begun making her first dress. The hedgehog had gone through pattern and pattern, and it had taken two months just to find a pattern that she had liked. After that, things got slightly easier. Now it was only trial and error to make things work. In the end, the product was a neon blue, spaghetti strap dress that fit her to this day.

I smiled at the thought. Nikita had shown me the dress, and I found it hard to believe that she had made it. It was good enough to be something that Gracie herself could have designed. And the hedgehog had only been twelve years old! If I had to, I was betting the few bells I had that Nikita would become the next Gracie Grace.

In the dim light, I could make out my puny house hiding in the trees. It was going to seem so small compared to Nikita's house.

Just as I approached the front door and was about to open it, I noticed a shred of damp paper sticking out of my mailbox.

Curious, I pulled open the red flap to my mailbox and pulled two pieces of paper out. Then I slid inside my house, which was conveniently unlocked.

Inside, it was dark, and I stumbled around in the shadows, searching for my lamp light. After a few long minutes I found it, and I also banged my shin on the range.

"This had better be worth it," I muttered, settling onto the wooden floorboards and unfolding the two pieces of paper.

The paper that was on top was an ad, with bright colorful lettering that was persuading me to buy… paintings.

A painter named Wendell was coming to Deep Grass in three days, and he was going to be selling his paintings in front of the town hall, but only if the weather was good. The cheapest painting was… five thousand bells! I told myself I wouldn't go, I had to finish paying off my house loan… but how could I resist? The few pictures on the flyer were so pretty, so astounding, that I had to look! Before I could contemplate the idea any further, I put the flyer aside, and looked at the other paper.

The second paper was a letter from Tom Nook, saying that we still had to figure out payment plans for my house. I sighed, and tossed the paper aside, getting up and stomping my way to my bedroom where I laid in bed, dreaming about how great the next day was going to be.


End file.
